Tout le monde a un hobby
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Everyone has a hobby". Harry Potter adore jouer au Quidditch. C'est pas un scoop. Neville chante des berceuses en cachette à sa mandragore. Mais saviez-vous que Draco Malfoy était doué pour l'aquarelle? Slash HPDM. Fluff!


**Note: **_Traduction de ma fic "Everyone has a hobby". __Slash, drarry, one-shot "fleur bleue"(désolée, je sais que j'ai laissé les noms des personages en VO, et que j'ai utilisé la ponctuation anglaise pour les dialogues, c'est l'habitude)_

* * *

><p><strong>TOUT LE MONDE A UN HOBBY. <strong>

Tout le monde a un hobby.

Harry Potter adore jouer au Quidditch. C'est pas un scoop. Si j'avais voulu vous surprendre, je vous aurais dit qu'il faisait des pointes en tutu tous les samedi après-midis. Mais ce serait mentir.

Hermione Granger peut passer des journées entières –même les belles journées ensoleillées- enfermée dans la bibliothèque, à faire ses devoirs ou à étancher sa soif de connaissance.

Ronald Weasley peut passer des journées entières –même les belles journées ensoleillées- enfermé dans la bibliothèque à observer la dite Hermione Granger et à se demander ce qu'elle peut bien trouver d'intéressant à des livres remplis de mots bien compliqués. (La vérité, c'est qu'il la trouve très mignonne quand elle lève les yeux au ciel avec exaspération à chaque fois qu'il lui demande si elle a bientôt fini)

Albus Dumbledore voue une tendresse toute particulière pour les bonbons, il en garde toujours quelques-uns dans les poches cachées de sa robe de magicien.

Neville Longbottom chante des berceuses à sa mandragore (s'il vous plaît, ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit ça, il se vexe facilement, vous savez!)

Rubeus Hagrid a un penchant pour les araignées géantes et de manière générale pour toutes créatures magiques réputées dangereuses et avec lesquelles personne ne voudrait sympathiser.

L'ex elfe de maison Dobby a développé un penchant prononcé pour les chaussettes (en parlant de ça, si vous avez des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois que vous ne portez plus, contactez-le, il sera ravi!)

On peut parfois surprendre Severus Snape au 5ème étage, en train de jouer du piano dans la salle de musique et ses longs doigts font des merveilles (je parle de talent musical, bande de pervers!)

Luna Lovegood est la seule à croire dur comme fer que des créatures comme les ronflak cornus ou les énormus à babille existent.

Pansy Parkinson donne quelques galleons à Colin Creevey à chaque fois que ce dernier lui ramène une photo de Draco Malfoy qu'il a prise à son insu. Elle en a déjà quatre-vingt-treize différentes qu'elle garde dans son journal intime.

Et Draco Malfoy… Eh bien Draco Malfoy est particulièrement doué pour la peinture. La peinture à l'aquarelle, plus spécialement.

Vous ne le saviez pas? Pas étonnant, il ne l'a dit à personne, et personne ne l'a jamais questionné à propos de ses hobbies (je ne suis même pas sûre que Crabbe et Goyle sachent ce que ce mot signifie), à part Pansy Parkinson, à qui il a répondu que son passe-temps favori était le sexe. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne l'a pas trouvé grossier comme il l'espérait, et c'est même lui qui a failli rougir lorsqu'elle lui a dit combien elle aimerait chevaucher son _"balai"._ Par Merlin, cette fille a vraiment l'esprit mal tourné!

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'on est dimanche matin, et que tout le monde dort encore quand Draco sort silencieusement du dortoir des Serpentards. Une fois sorti de Poudlard, il prend une grande inspiration et profite de l'air frais tandis qu'il marche vers le Lac Noir. Le soleil levant de septembre danse magnifiquement sur le lac, teintant sa surface d'or et de rose pâle. _Parfait_… pense Draco en s'asseyant, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'herbe humide de rosée. Il ouvre sa boîte d'aquarelles, trempe son pinceau dans l'indigo et, pinçant ses lèvres pour mieux se concentrer, il se met à donner de petits coups de pinceau. Bientôt, la toile blanche se transforme en magnifique aquarelle.

Mais ce que Draco ignore, c'est que le Quidditch n'est pas le seul hobby de Potter. En effet, Harry aime également se balader tôt le matin. De temps en temps, il se lève à l'aube et fait une petite promenade autour du château. Il apprécie le silence, et, même s'il adore ses amis, il doit bien reconnaître que cela fait du bien de se retrouver un peu seul parfois. Seul? Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, ce matin…

"Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

Cette voix inattendue fait sursauter Draco, et le pinceau qu'il tient dans sa main droite laisse une longue traînée de Rouge Indien sur sa toile à moitié achevée. La mâchoire crispée par la colère, Draco se retourne pour lancer un regard noir à cet imbécile qui a ruiné sa peinture et ruiné son moment de solitude et de calme si précieux.

"Potter!" il s'écrie, furieux. "Je pourrais te poser la même question!"

Harry ne répond pas. Il ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de l'aquarelle.

"Bon sang! Malfoy.. Je ne savais pas.. Que tu étais... C'est... Wow!"

"Par Merlin, Potter! Ca t'arrive parfois de faire une phrase correcte? Tu sais, sujet, verbe, complément? Et _c'était_ 'wow', maintenant, c'est juste foutu à cause de toi!" le blond grommelle.

"Désolé… Tu veux que j'essaie de réparer ça?" Harry propose, en sortant sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean.

"Certainement pas, Potter! T'es si doué en magie que tu serais foutu de la transformer en rat à la place!"

"N'importe quoi!" Harry hausse les épaules et son regard se pose à nouveau sur l'aquarelle. "T'as vraiment du talent, Malfoy. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un gars comme toi pouvait... tu sais…"

"Un gars comme moi?" Draco demande, en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est-à-dire?"

"Oh, mais il y en a d'autres!" Harry s'exclame, ignorant la question et attrapant le bloc aquarelle de Draco.

"Rend-le moi!" Malfoy hurle en bondissant sur ses pieds et en tentant désespérément de récupérer son bloc.

"Pourquoi? On devient timide, Malfoy? C'est parce que je vais tomber sur le portrait de Parkinson à poil ou un truc de ce genre?" Harry se moque, mais il se tait immédiatement lorsqu'il découvre les différentes peintures.

Draco ne dit pas un mot. On dirait qu'il vient d'être pétrifié, parce que c'est l'un des moments –non, oubliez ça!- c'est LE moment le plus embarrassant de son existence. Il n'y a pas de Pansy Parkinson dans ce bloc aquarelle. Il n'y a que Harry. Harry dans sa tenue de Quidditch. Harry pendant un cours de potions. Harry qui sourit. Harry qui a l'air pensif. Harry, Harry, et Harry, encore et encore...

"Draco... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... C'est vraiment... magnifique..." Harry balbutie au bout d'un moment.

"Ouais, eh ben laisse-moi te dire que tu as l'air bien mieux en peinture qu'en vrai," Draco marmonne, en évitant Harry du regard.

"Mais comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire?"

"Oh, tu es toujours si occupé à essayer d'attirer l'attention ou à jouer les héros que tu ne me remarquerais pas. Enfin, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir sous les yeux pour te peindre. Je mémorise les poses, les ombres, les expressions de ton visage, la façon dont tes yeux brillent quand tu es heureux, ou la manière dont tu fronces les sourcils quand tu es contrarié… et ensuite, j'attends de me retrouver seul pour peindre l'image que j'ai gardée en tête…"

Draco se fige lorsque ces mots s'échappent de sa bouche. Il réalise qu'il vient d'admettre à son ennemi de longue date qu'il passe tellement de temps à l'observer qu'il connaît les moindres traits de son visage par cœur, il vient de reconnaître qu'il était…

"Hey, c'est pas ce que tu crois, Potter! Ca ne veut rien dire! J'ai juste besoin de m'entraîner et –"

Harry prend délicatement le visage de Draco entre ses mains et force ce dernier à le regarder.

"Draco…" Harry murmure et c'est la plus douce mélodie que le Serpentard n'ait jamais entendue.

Cette fois, Draco n'a plus d'autre choix que de se perdre dans ces yeux vert émeraude, le même vert émeraude qu'il a utilisé pour peindre l'herbe un peu plus tôt. Il respire fort et il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Il ouvre la bouche dans une dernière tentative de dire quelque chose, mais Harry capture ses lèvres dans un long et doux baiser au goût de rosée matinale, qui le fait frissonner de plaisir.

Peut-être qu'embrasser Harry Potter pourrait bien devenir un nouveau hobby pour Draco Malfoy…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'était très fleur bleue, mais vous étiez prévenus! ;) <strong>_

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... **_

**Traduit et publié le 13 février 2012**


End file.
